unrequited love
by angelofdarkyaoi
Summary: Neji has an unrequited love and guess who it is. Shikamaru! So now Neji has to find a way to make Shikamaru his. I hope you like is because this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please go easy on me. This is yaoi so if you don't like please leave now. There will be cursing and slight oc ness from characters. I** hope **you enjoy this story.**

Neji sighed. He jhad been looking for Shikamaru for the longest for you see Shikamaru was his unrequited love. " Where is he?" Neji said as he walked around town." _I have to tell him how iI feel or it might be my chance."_ Neji decided to use his byakugan." Byakugan!" He scanned the area and found Shikamaru's chakra." So he's close, that's a good thing." He took off on the rooftops and hopped in front of Shikamaru. "Shikamaru this is very important." He watched as Shikamaru mumbled out a troublesome. Neji heard Shikamaru talk but couldn't listen aa he was enraptured by his crushes beautiful face and watched his soft looking pink lips." _Oh how I wish I could just kiss those plump lips. I bet they're soft and taste like strawberries. Mmmm strawberries. Oh look Shikamaru stopped talking. I wonder what he sai_

 _d."_

"Oi, Neji are you okay?" Shikamaru was a little scared, Nejidoesn't usually act like this. Meanwhile Neji was having a little fantasy. (In Neji's mind) " Aaaah. Ne-nejiii! Stop you're being to ruff!" Shikamaru was pinned down on the bed a squirming mess as Neji sucked on his now perk nipples." Aaaah! M-more~(outside of Neji's mind) "Hey! Wake the fuck up!" Shikamaru was pissed. He hated when people ignored him when he was talking. Neji snapped out of his daydream and saw Shikamaru. "Hey Neji are you okay?" Shikamaru was a little freaked out because Neji had just passed out.

 **A/N: Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Neji's house and dango

**A/N: Ok, so the first chapter didn't go as planned but please bear with me. also, I need a Beta reader so if you can please pm me. And please review if you like you can ask for story requests.**

Shikamaru was in a daze, he had just carried an unconscious Neji to his apartment. Shikamaru could've sworn Neji was having a daydream but that just didn't seem like him. He sighed." What am I going to do with him. Humph troublesome." Shikamaru pouted. "Well maybe I should call Naruto... Yeah I'll do that" so, Shikamaru got his lazy but up and walked to the phone. The phone rang for a few seconds then Naruto answered. " Sup, Shikamaru. Watcha want, I'm busy doing something!" You could hear slurping sounds on the other end of the phone. It was probably Naruto eating his so called food for the Gods as he called it." Troublesome. I just brought Neji to my house cause he just popped out of no where and stood there like an idiot then passed out." As he talked he couldn't help but think about how handsome Neji looked. On the other end of the phone Naruto was having some dirty minded thoughts. " Oh my my my Shika-kun I have a great idea so I'm comin over!~" Naruto had this weird singsong voice when he said that, "Shika-kun" was a little scared. " Fine, just don't do anything weird." You could practically hear Narutos' pout. " Fine."

After that weird talk with Naruto, Shikamaru decided to have a nice cup of tea and some dango while he waited for Naruto, and since he new that Naruto had a black hole as a stomach, Shikamaru made him some tea and dango too. He watched Neji sleep on his couch which was very soft by the way and couldn't stop his self from touching Neji's' long silky brown hair that he just loved. Wait what? Did he just say love? He did, yep, Nara Shikamaru was in love with a Hyuga, Neji Hyuga to be exact.

Neji was just starting to wake up when Naruto had got to Shikamaru's apartment." Shika-kun, I'm here! Naruto couldn't wait to tell Shikamaru his plan. "I'm in the kitchen! So, Naruto walked ( more like skipped) into the kitchen." Hey Shika, I have a great plan to get you and Neji to finally get together." Shikamaru blushed a scarlet red. "Shut up Naruto I don't even want to know what the plan is it's probably something stupid like-" Naruto interrupted him." You're going to dress up like a maid and take care of Neji al... Shika-kun? Did he just pass out? Wow. "Naruto laughed and picked said boy up and took him to bed." I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." While this was happening Neji had fully awakened and had eavesdropped on their conversation. "Yes. Now I have a better chance of having Shikamaru become my lover." Neji was ecstatic. He went to find Naruto who was in the kitchen eating dango and drinking tea. When Neji had first woke up, he didn't really pay attention to the way the apartment looked, but as he was walking to the kitchen, he couldn't help but to stare in awe. Shikamaru's house was a nice shade of green, brown, and black which made the apartment seem kind of like a forest. Neji's mind started to wonder about what Shikamaru liked and disliked since he had heard that decorations in a house showed what a person like and disliked but that was a whole other matter because he already knew everything about Shikamaru liked and disliked. Neji walked into the kitchen and stared in awe. The kitchen was beautiful, the sink and counter were made of marble and the fridge was black which contrasted to the green walls. The table was clean and had sweets like cookies and cakes on it. Neji was mesmerized. ( you know what they say, the way to a mans heart is his stomach) He couldn't wait to eat all of those cookies. Suddenly there was a cough. " Hey Neji, I see you're having fun just staring at this beautiful kitchen and all but you really need to stop." Naruto had a creepy smirk on his face as he said that. Neji sighed. " Naruto, you think you can help me out with something?" Naruto smiled. "Sure."

This time I smiled well more like smirked. "Ok." Naruto stood up and pulled me into the living room." Ok, so here's the plan."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok! Hopefully this chapter is wayyyyyy better than the first.**

 **Shikamaru: It probably isn't, you suck at writing stories.**

 **Neji: *sighs***

 **Angelofdarkness: *looks at Naruto***

 **Naruto: *looks at AOD***

 **AOD: *tackles Naruto***

 **Naruto: * gets up and runs away***

 **AOD: Nyahahahah**

 **Shikamaru: this is why people don't like you**


	3. Authors note

**A/N: Ok, so the first chapter didn't go as planned but please bear with me. also, I need a Beta reader so if you can please pm me. And please review if you like you can ask for story requests.**

Shikamaru was in a daze, he had just carried an unconscious Neji to his apartment. Shikamaru could've sworn Neji was having a daydream but that just didn't seem like him. He sighed." What am I going to do with him. Humph troublesome." Shikamaru pouted. "Well maybe I should call Naruto... Yeah I'll do that" so, Shikamaru got his lazy but up and walked to the phone. The phone rang for a few seconds then Naruto answered. " Sup, Shikamaru. Watcha want, I'm busy doing something!" You could hear slurping sounds on the other end of the phone. It was probably Naruto eating his so called food for the Gods as he called it." Troublesome. I just brought Neji to my house cause he just popped out of no where and stood there like an idiot then passed out." As he talked he couldn't help but think about how handsome Neji looked. On the other end of the phone Naruto was having some dirty minded thoughts. " Oh my my my Shika-kun I have a great idea so I'm comin over!~" Naruto had this weird singsong voice when he said that, "Shika-kun" was a little scared. " Fine, just don't do anything weird." You could practically hear Narutos' pout. " Fine."

After that weird talk with Naruto, Shikamaru decided to have a nice cup of tea and some dango while he waited for Naruto, and since he new that Naruto had a black hole as a stomach, Shikamaru made him some tea and dango too. He watched Neji sleep on his couch which was very soft by the way and couldn't stop his self from touching Neji's' long silky brown hair that he just loved. Wait what? Did he just say love? He did, yep, Nara Shikamaru was in love with a Hyuga, Neji Hyuga to be exact.

Neji was just starting to wake up when Naruto had got to Shikamaru's apartment." Shika-kun, I'm here! Naruto couldn't wait to tell Shikamaru his plan. "I'm in the kitchen! So, Naruto walked ( more like skipped) into the kitchen." Hey Shika, I have a great plan to get you and Neji to finally get together." Shikamaru blushed a scarlet red. "Shut up Naruto I don't even want to know what the plan is it's probably something stupid like-" Naruto interrupted him." You're going to dress up like a maid and take care of Neji al... Shika-kun? Did he just pass out? Wow. "Naruto laughed and picked said boy up and took him to bed." I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." While this was happening Neji had fully awakened and had eavesdropped on their conversation. "Yes. Now I have a better chance of having Shikamaru become my lover." Neji was ecstatic. He went to find Naruto who was in the kitchen eating dango and drinking tea. When Neji had first woke up, he didn't really pay attention to the way the apartment looked, but as he was walking to the kitchen, he couldn't help but to stare in awe. Shikamaru's house was a nice shade of green, brown, and black which made the apartment seem kind of like a forest. Neji's mind started to wonder about what Shikamaru liked and disliked since he had heard that decorations in a house showed what a person like and disliked but that was a whole other matter because he already knew everything about Shikamaru liked and disliked. Neji walked into the kitchen and stared in awe. The kitchen was beautiful, the sink and counter were made of marble and the fridge was black which contrasted to the green walls. The table was clean and had sweets like cookies and cakes on it. Neji was mesmerized. ( you know what they say, the way to a mans heart is his stomach) He couldn't wait to eat all of those cookies. Suddenly there was a cough. " Hey Neji, I see you're having fun just staring at this beautiful kitchen and all but you really need to stop." Naruto had a creepy smirk on his face as he said that. Neji sighed. " Naruto, you think you can help me out with something?" Naruto smiled. "Sure."

This time I smiled well more like smirked. "Ok." Naruto stood up and pulled me into the living room." Ok, so here's the plan."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok! Hopefully this chapter is wayyyyyy better than the first.**

 **Shikamaru: It probably isn't, you suck at writing stories.**

 **Neji: *sighs***

 **Angelofdarkness: *looks at Naruto***

 **Naruto: *looks at AOD***

 **AOD: *tackles Naruto***

 **Naruto: * gets up and runs away***

 **AOD: Nyahahahah**

 **Shikamaru: this is why people don't like you**


End file.
